Abduction
by oXHitByDestinyXo
Summary: When 6 teenagers find out they were living a lie, together they run away, but they soon find out the only way to escape is to face their enemies. BASED ON THE 2011 MOVIE WITH TAYLOR LAUNTER BUT WITH BELLA AND THE CULLENS.
1. Chapter 1

_**Abduction**_

**Summary: When 6 teenagers find out they were living a lie, together they run away, but they soon find out the only way to escape is to face their enemies. BASED ON THE 2011 MOVIE WITH TAYLOR LAUNTER BUT WITH BELLA AND THE CULLENS. TO SEE THE UTUBE TRAILER GO TO THIS LINK –**

**.com/watch?v=EzNRyRffGp0 YOU GUYS ARE ALSO WELCOME TO MAKE YOUR OWN TRAILER**

**A/N: Enjoy- I have loads of people favouriting the charmed circle but I am just taking a little break to write this! I would be really happy if I finished this I hope you guys love this story as much as I love the trailer I have made.**

**Chapter 1- finding out**

**BELLAS POV**

Sometimes I feel different. I walk around like everybody else, but inside I feel like a stranger in my own life. My phone chimes; signally I have got a call.

"Bella, me and the gang are coming over; I have got something you need to see."Rosalie breathed. Rosalie cut off the phone and I was just sitting there feeling nervous. Rosalie wasn't the type to scare me by mysteriously calling and saying something like that.

The gang included me, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock, Emmett Mctarney, Alice Brandon and Edward Cullen. We have been bestfriends, long since I could remember; we all went to Forks high school together. I hear the door bell ring and I hear my mother, Claire, inviting the gang upstairs. I hear thundering footsteps (mostly Emmett's enormous ones), I open my room door to see all of the gang looking worried and confused. I shut my room door and know this is no joke.

"What is it Rose?"I say.

"Yeah Rose, I meant to be revising for my finals but you said we had to meet at Bella's house urgently."Alice said.

In her hands, Rosalie clutched a laptop. She slowly opens it up.

"Cue the dramatic music!"Emmett laughs.

"This is not funny Emmett."Rosalie said icily. She turns the power on the laptop and clicks a few times, she turns round the laptop and a website about missing children pops up.

"Since I heard about the little girl Elena went missing, I felt upset, especially seeing it was all over the news, so I went on the this missing persons website. Then I found this."She said quietly.

There on the screen was a picture of a little girl with blonde hair and bluish violet eyes. She had a cute smile and she was wearing what was her mother's heels and jewlerry, seeing as it was all too big for her.

"I saw this and I felt a pang of pain, this girl looks so cute, then I saw this button, it lets you see a picture of what scientists and doctors think the missing people look when they are older."She said, a tear drops off her cheek. She clicks the button.

On the screen is a picture of the girl, in this case, Rosalie.

"Wh-wh-what?"I breathed.

"Is this some sick joke?"Edward seethed. Rosalie's tears were growing now.

"I'm leaving; Rose you had me really worried!"Emmett said sadly.

"You can't go yet! There's more!"Rosalie said hysterically. She click more buttons and then a little girl with black short hair and grey eyes, dancing with bubbles. She clicks the age button and then a look-a-like of Alice pops up. She does the same with a small boy with curly dark hair and angry brown eyes. The boy turns into Emmett. She then does the same with a laughing bronze haired boy with green eyes, who happens to turn into Edward. Then finally,she clicks onto a picture of a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes and a pout,she clicks the ages button,then a picture of me comes up.

"So what does this mean!"Alice cried.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Abduction**_

**Chapter 2-Change**

**BELLAS POV**

"Why would our pictures, turn up on a missing person's website?" I said.

"But you don't _understand _if this is for real, who are these people who we call 'Parents', who are they, and what do they want?"Rosalie said dully.

Just then we hear the door bell ring. I open my bedroom down and peek down the stair banisters, the gang follow and we see my mum Claire opening the door to two men in suites.

"Miss Swan, we are here to talk about your daughter, we have a couple of questions."One of the men says.

Then suddenly my mum slams the door and lock its, my father comes out of now where and clicks a button that activated some shutters that I didn't even know we had. Somehow the two men have kicked open the door and they hit Claire. Me and the gang immediately run down the stairs. My mother and father start fighting the men. Then one of the men gets out a gun, and shoots my mum. My dad looks at me and says;

"You guys, get out of here, run!"

Then suddenly, my father is shot as well. We all gasp and Edward drags me into Emmetts jeeps,we all strap ourselves in and Emmett drives and fast as his car could drive for God knows how long, then the cars breaks down.

"Dammit!"Emmett curses.

"We have to go on foot, even if we are confused as fuck, we know that we are being chased or some shit right?"Jasper says.

We all climb out of the jeep and start walking, not even knowing where we are. We are surround by greenery, like a forest, but hey it is Forks.

"Did you even look were you were going Emmett!"Edward said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"WELL SORRY,I WAS TRYING TO GET EVERYONE AWAY FROM THOSE FREAKS AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE!"Emmett shouted. Emmett and Edward were now chest to chest.

"Hey cut it out, fighting is not going to help us, we need to carry on walking and soon we might figure of where we are."Alice said calmly.

"She's right, as always."Jasper said kissing her cheek. Even at a time like this I felt envy, Jasper had Alice and Rose had Emmett, I was in love with Edward but I doubt he felt the same way.

We traipsed for a few more hours until I heard the sound of car, I started running and pushed away some leaves to see a motorway.

"There's a motorway, we are near a city now, let's keep walking!" I said cheerfully, atleast we got somewhere. Emmett booked us a hotel room and we decided to just get a large suite under one name, we used a fake name and Alice played with her 'Daddies credit card'. Emmett put the suite under the name 'James Nomad'. Emmet was weird and one of his weird tendencies was being obsessed with the name James Nomad. We all walked into the room and fell asleep, then a few hours later, we heard the banging of our door, and all I saw flying bullets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Abduction**

**Chapter 3-Welcome**

_Previously: We all walked into the room and fell asleep, then a few hours later, we heard the banging of our door, and all I saw flying bullets._

**BELLAS POV**

Bullets here and there,one of them hit one of the cheap hotel portraits and it fell lifelessly on the floor,then someone shot a vase of flowers and the vase smashed in a dozen pieces.

Someone was going to get hurt.

"RUN!"Edward growled in my ear,he grabbed my wrist and the gang followed,we all jumped out of the hotel windows and landed saftley,luckly our room was on the second floor only.

"We gotta run,comeone!"Jasper yelled.

We all ran.

"GET THEM,THE BOSS WILL BE ANGRY IF WE DON'T GET THEM!"One of the gun men looked like feds.

"Why the fuck would a fed want to get us?"Emmett said.

"Shutup and keep running."Edward snapped.

Thats when we saw the was a small cottage in the middle of now where,it was a yellow small house that was covered with flowers .The door was open and at the door was a man in a wheel chair and a muscular man who looked like a red Indian.

"We have been expecting! Come here we can help!"The man said in the wheel decided we had nothing to lose so we walked in the cottage.

"My name is Billy Black and yes I know everything,just sit down and I will explain,I know this seems rushed but you need to understand we do not have time.


End file.
